Antoine
Antoine is one of Lestat's fledglings, created in New Orleans in approximately 1860. He was a French musician, sent to Louisiana. Physical Appearance He has raven black wavy hair, white skin, dark blue eyes and child-like mouth. He is tall and lanky. Mortal life From an early age he played the piano. From the age of ten he studied at the Conservatoire de Paris being called a genius. He was third in the order heir to the family fortune. The betrayal of his brother and dropping blame on him for being the father of a child out of wedlock, at the age of seventeen he was sent to Louisiana with his fortune. He fell into drunkenness and gambling, from time to time playing the piano delighting the random audience. Thanks to his beauty, he gained custody of prostitutes as well as patrons of the arts. He still felt broken, waking in foreign bedrooms and getting sick. Then he met Lestat de Lioncourt, who secured his livelihood, gave him gold, distracted from the bars and urged to play the piano, which he had bought for him and composing. They became lovers. Life as a vampire Lestat, after the attempt to murder him, came to him and demanding proof of fidelity, turned him into a vampire. Together they went to take revenge on the would-be Lestat's killers - Claudia and Louis. Although he was terribly burned, he survived. He refused to go with Lestat to Europe to pursue these two vampires, so Lestat gave him gold and left him. After squandering of assets and gold, Antoine left New Orleans and went to the north sleeping on cemeteries. For thirty years he lived scarred, preying on the most vulnerable mortals, hunting in the slums inhabited by Irish immigrants. At St. Louis he began to play the violin. By this time most of the scars had disappeared. He earned money on playing, so he could live in the apartment. But still he felt lonely. He went to the West. In the 80s XIX century he played the piano in the taverns in San Francisco. They began to like him and admire in brothels. He began composing music in large theaters and gained social status. He began to encounter in his way other vampires and out of fear of them he left San Francisco. He was traveling from town to town, playing in small orchestras, befriending with some of the people. The old wounds were gone and through the years he became stronger. When the Great War began he went to Boston and there for the first time he went into the ground for a long sleep. He woke up half a century later even stronger, awakened by the Lestat's music. He earned money by playing in the New York subway, but after killing a bunch of thugs he fled to the South. He traveled from town to town, playing in the streets and sleeping on cemeteries and in basements until he rented a room in Chicago and began playing in restaurants and nightclubs. Then he rented a house in a suburb of Oak Park. Half a year later he was attacked by a band of vampires, but he defeated them. One night coven of vampires burned his house and caught and set him on fire. He buried himself in the ground and went out to the surface in 2013, awakened by Benji's radio program and Sybelle's music. For twenty years, his body healed and once again he became stronger. Again he got the clothes, money and apartment. He still listened to Benji and phoned him to let him come to them. At the same time he perfected his music, composing and striving for perfection. He bought the violin, took music notes and went to the North. Before Philadelphia he met another homeless vampire called Killer and further they went together. They separated southeast of New York City. He put on his best clothes, stole a car and drove to Manhattan. He began to play the violin walking toward Armand's tenement house and begging for admittance. Finally they welcomed him and let inside. He lived with them and then at last he met with Lestat again during the meeting of vampires. Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Characters in Prince Lestat Category:Characters in The Vampire Lestat